Happy New Year
by eternally-fate
Summary: Let's just say New Year's can bring out unexpected happiness,  even if it's coming from one you hate the most.  / One Shot


**Fandom:** Vampire Diaries  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Damon Salvatore & Bonnie Bennett  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>AN:<strong> Happy New Years everyone! This fanfiction I actually wrote in 2010 but I never published it because beta problems so I just saved it and never posted it but since it's a new year, I'm just going to post this today without any beta and if the story seems out of place, my apologizes for posting this a year later than when I typed this up. This story can be considered OOC...but I think I got there characters pretty much on point, especially since I'm a plantonic type writer. Anyway I hope everyone have a wonderful New Year and enjoy this little fun fic.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

**Mystic Grill**

"Hey, Bonnie." a quiet voice called from behind me as I was seated at the bar talking with Matt. I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. I would know the voice of a vicious killer anywhere.

"Later Bon," Matt touched my shoulder with a little pat as he sighed and left. He sure picked a horrible time to leave, now that'll leave me alone to Damon, this would make my day complete, I'm sure. I was forced to face Damon now, as I turned to face him I wasn't at all surprised to see him with a satisfying look plastered on his face.

"What do you need from me now, Damon? a spell, Katherine...oh now or is it Elena?" I knew that I was coming off as being harsh but let's just say he brought out the worse in me - at all times.

"Are we being judegy again?" His voice had in edge to it, as expected. I always knew how to push his buttons and it always made 'what's the word'? butterflies to my stomach knowing that I could make the Mr. _'I get anything I want.' _vampire upset under my full control. It made me feel more powerful then I already was. I refused to be that fragile girl under Damon's possession.

"I'm not in the mood for your games today." I finally stood up from my chair and stood directly in front of him and did my normal routine glare at him. " I have too much stuff on my mind..." My voice spoke faster than my mind right there, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Damon was the absolute last person I wanted knowing about my thoughts or life in general.

"Want to talk about it?" Damon asked trying to be helpful, funny thing was that he actually sounded sincere.

"Actually no, especially with you out of all people." I finished, voice contrite with full of apology which surprised me since I wanted to come off rudely.

The corners of his mouth twitched, then it turned back to his trademark smile; he stared into my eyes, those evil eyes were bored into mine. I really did hated everything he represent and how I hated how he gets his way and it just tore me up inside that I even found him remotely attractive. That I wanted to resist that little tingle in my insides when he looked at me with that memorizing smile and those eyes that trapped me in.

"Damon what exactly did you need from me?" I asked, breaking our stare off, turning my face a bit to not look into his eyes anymore.

"No favor, I just wanted to get on your nerves honestly. It's the highlight of my week." He admitted, bluntly honest.

I sighed, trying to look angry at that statement but I couldn't so I tried to suppress the small smile that came from my lips.

"Oh did I just make a Bennett witch smile?" His tone was playful.

I was a little taken aback by his response, and did he just see my smile? Damn it. All of a sudden I heard a group of people screaming a countdown and I was loss.

"….7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

I turned around to face Damon only to be caught off guard by his lips to mine. To say I was surprised would be an understatement but I couldn't help but love the feel of it. I couldn't contain that small moan that escape my lips as I deepened the kiss, which itself was shameful for me to admit, it wasn't just me though. I lost myself within him, the hatred I had for him temporarily forgotten for just these seconds. Our lips grew more passionate, or I should say more hungrily. I couldn't even tell right now. The loud sounds of fire crackers snapped me out of the kiss and I absurdly pulled away.

As I was getting my breathing under control, I looked up at Damon only to see him looking as casual and normal as always. Of course, vampire. He doesn't need to take a breathing break at all. Now I was getting my sense back, what the hell just happened?

"Happy new year, Bonnie."


End file.
